Lily y James, una historia a la inversa
by bars-9
Summary: Minifict: ¿qué pasaría si fuera Lily la eterna enamorada de James? Cinco años después de salir de Hogwarts, la pelirroja no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza. Mientras tanto, ¿qué pasa con James? TERMINADO
1. James, mi amor platónico

Disclaimer: si yo fuera la creadora de todo esto, mi nick sería J. K. Rowling en lugar de bars9. Conclusión: nada de esto es mío. No me merezco una demanda.

Advertencia: este fict es producto de un arrebato inspirativo. La autora no se hace cargo de los daños psicológicos que esta historia pueda causar en todo aquel que la lea. Estáis avisados.

**James y Lily, una historia a la inversa**

**Capítulo 1. James, mi amor platónico**

Era una noche calurosa de principios de junio. La luna, a punto de alcanzar su fase culminante, brillaba con extrema intensidad, contrastando con el cielo azul que se cernía sobre un enorme y antiguo castillo medieval…

Una silueta de un joven montado en escoba se deslizaba silenciosamente por ese cielo azul, a gran velocidad y realizando extraños movimientos en zigzag, como esquivando invisibles obstáculos. Parecía tener alas, parecía ser tan veloz que nada podía pararlo, era tan libre y a la vez tan hábil que parecía encontrarse como pez en el agua… en su elemento.

Mientras tanto, un par de ojos verde esmeralda miraban con asombro y fascinación los hábiles movimientos del joven, casi sin parpadear y procurando no perderse ningún detalle. Y mientras le observaba con los cinco sentidos puestos en él, su mente se evadía imaginando fantásticas historias de amor que nunca se haría realidad…

…………………

Dos ojos verdes de un brillante color esmeralda se abrieron súbitamente en la oscuridad. La dueña de esos ojos, una chica pelirroja, de unos 22 años, que respondía al nombre de Lily Evans, tardó unos escasos segundos en ubicarse. Estaba tumbada en su enorme cama, sudorosa y con todas las mantas en el suelo… como odiaba eso.

La mujer se incorporó en su cama con cierta dificultad y miró el reloj. Las 6 de la mañana. En una hora debería levantarse para ir a trabajar, pero por lo visto iba a ser bastante difícil, por no decir imposible, volver a conciliar el sueño. Con esa perspectiva nada alentadora y molesta por haber perdido una hora de sueño a lo tonto, Lily se levantó del todo y se metió al baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha relajante.

Más de treinta minutos después, la misma mujer pelirroja salía del baño, con una gran toalla envolviendo su cuerpo de piel blanca y con otra más pequeña cubriendo su cabello. Inmediatamente se dirigió a subir las persianas de la habitación. Con un bostezo, contempló como los primeros rayos de un sol veraniego bañaban la gran ciudad que era Londres. Lily sonrió, el sol siempre lograba ponerla de buen humor.

Tras desayunar y vestirse, la mujer se dio cuenta de que le sobraban veinte minutos. Salió a la terraza de su apartamento y a la vez que contemplaba una vista maravillosa de la ciudad, dejó que su mente volará a su antojo.

Sin embargo, la mente es demasiado caprichosa y se paró en un recuerdo que supuestamente Lily ya había superado. Recuerdo avivado por el sueño que había tenido esa misma noche: James Potter… James Potter, su primer amor, su sueño adolescente y su objetivo inalcanzable en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts. No entendía como aún, cinco años después de la última vez que le vio en persona, se permitía seguir pensando en él. No lo hacía constantemente como cuando era una adolescente, aunque también era cierto que en ocasiones no podía evitarlo. Pero aún así seguía sin entenderlo. Era una chica con suerte, con un trabajo que le gustaba y un apartamento precioso… ¿por qué demonios seguía mortificándose con el recuerdo de James Potter? Quizás porque era el único chico del que había estado enamorada, le recordó una voz en su cabeza.

'James Potter solo es un recuerdo – se rebatió a sí misma la mujer, a la vez que de un portazo, cerraba la puerta de su casa.

Pero el hecho de que la foto de James Potter llenara las portadas de todos los periódicos mágicos de ese día, bajo el título de "El héroe inglés", no ayudó a corroborar es afirmación.

'¿Héroe inglés? – leyó Lily en voz alta a la vez que alzaba una ceja – No creo que un simple jugador de Quidditch se merezca ese calificativo.

'Atrapó la snitch en solo cinco minutos. ¡Y nos colocó en la final del mundial! – exclamó el vendedor con entusiasmo.

Lily chascó la lengua en señal de desacuerdo, pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Tras pagar lo que valía el periódico, la mujer se despidió y continuó caminando a través del largo vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia, lugar donde trabajaba desde hacía dos años, con el extraño pensamiento rondando por su cabeza de que ese no iba a ser un día normal.

oooooooooooooo

Al mismo tiempo pero algo lejos del centro de Londres, un hombre joven de la misma edad que Lily, tomaba el periódico mágico que, como todos los días, una lechuza blanca le llevaba hasta su gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Una sonrisa iluminó el bonito rostro del hombre al ver el titular del periódico, del que él era el protagonista.

'Otro maravilloso día en la vida de James Potter – murmuró el hombre lleno de alegría.

Sin embargo, ese buen humor y ese optimismo parecieron empañarse levemente cuando James pasó por delante de una foto y clavó sus ojos castaños sobre ella. La instantánea había sido tomada durante su época de estudiante en Hogwarts, concretamente el día de su graduación. Allí aparecía él, en el centro de la foto y con una gran sonrisa, en medio de sus dos mejores amigos. Pero fijarse en la esquina izquierda de la foto y ver a aquella chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, su cara se contorsionó en una mueca extraña.

Ella era Lily Evans, compañera suya y durante siete años, nadie importante en su vida. A pesar de que todo el mundo en el colegio decía que Lily estaba enamorada de él, James nunca le había prestado más atención de la necesaria. Ella solo era la empollona del curso, no una chica con la que salir.

Pero a pesar de todo y de una forma inexplicable, en los últimos días James no se había podido quitar de la mente a Lily Evans. Y todo a raíz de que la había visto en una cafetería después de cinco años y… para qué negarlo, la chica le había impresionado. No podía creerse como había dejado escapar a alguien como ella, y más si lo rumores de que había estado enamorada de él eran ciertos.

James se llevó una mano a su indomable pelo negro azabache y lo revolvió distraídamente, un gesto típico en él. Abandonando esos extraños pensamientos que le acompañaban desde hacía una semana, cogió las llaves de su casa y se marchó. Dentro de media hora entrenaba con la selección inglesa de Quidditch y debía estar despejado para entonces. En una semana era la final de la copa del mundo, una ocasión única para él, y su cabeza solo podía concentrarse en ello.

ooooooooooo

Tal y como Lily había predicho, ese día estaba resultando de todo menos normal. Trabajar en el Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas no era un empleo tranquilo en absoluto, pero ese día estaba siendo más ajetreado que de costumbre. Y su compañero de puesto, Sirius Black, tampoco estaba resultando de gran ayuda.

'¡Sirius¡Haz el favor de atender a esas lechuzas! – chilló Lily a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

'Tranquila, fiera – la hizo rabiar el hombre, bajando los pies de encima de la mesa y levantándose con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Por unas milésimas de segundos, Lily se quedó atontada observando los elegantes movimientos de Sirius, pero rápidamente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Sirius Black, tal como su apellido de buena familia indicaba, era un hombre imponente. Alto, con media melena de color negro y dotado con unos atrapantes ojos grises que parecían saberlo todo, Sirius destilaba elegancia y masculinidad por todos los poros de su piel. Con esas características, no era de extrañar que hubiera sido un casanova toda la vida. O como Lily prefería llamarle, un bala perdida incapaz de asentar la cabeza.

'Todo esto es culpa de Potter.

Lily había hecho el comentario en voz baja, pero Sirius lo captó perfectamente. Al oír lo que había dicho su compañera, el hombre no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

'¿James¿Qué tiene que ver mi amigo en todo esto?

En efecto, James y Sirius habían sido amigos desde la primera vez que se vieron. Incluso solían decir que eran como hermanos. Lo sabían todo el uno del otro, pero Sirius no pudo evitar extrañarse al oír a Lily mencionar a su amigo, algo extremadamente extraño en ella. Hacían siglos que no se veían… ¿o no?

'Si ayer no hubiera atrapado la maldita snitch en ese maldito partido, sus malditos seguidores no se hubiera emborrachado y hoy no tendríamos tantos malditos casos de apariciones fallidas – explicó Lily con evidente fastidio.

'Estas abusando de la palabra maldito – señaló el moreno con sorna.

'¡Cállate!

Sirius sonrió y volvió a trabajar en silencio. Pero no aguantó mucho en ese estado, una duda le asaltaba. Una duda que tenía que resolver inmediatamente.

'¿Le has visto últimamente?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Lily, que no sabía de qué estaba hablando Sirius.

'¿A quién?

'¿A quién va a ser¡A James! – exclamó el hombre como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

'¿A qué viene eso ahora? – preguntó Lily, pero no espero a oír la respuesta – Sabes que desde que salimos de Hogwarts no le he visto.

'¿Has pensado en él? – volvió a interesarse Sirius.

La pelirroja le miró fijamente taladrándole con sus ojos verdes, como queriendo matarle y calculando cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento al mismo tiempo.

'Te estás adentrando en terreno peligroso, Black – para sonar más amenazante, Lily utilizó el apellido de Sirius en lugar de su nombre.

Pero Sirius la conocía demasiado como para saber que Lily no podía resultar amenazante, aunque lo intentara. Era demasiado dulce para ello.

'No me das miedo – bromeó Sirius – Eres demasiado buena para dar miedo.

Lily maldijo por lo bajo, pero sabía que el hombre estaba en lo cierto. La pelirroja también tenía en cuenta que Sirius la conocía muy bien. Pero mirándolo bien, era algo lógico: siete años de amistad en Hogwarts y otros dos compartiendo puesto de trabajo eran suficientes como para conocerse perfectamente el uno al otro. Porque Sirius y Lily podían considerarse amigos. Una amistad algo peculiar, pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

'Sí, he pensado en él – se sinceró Lily al cabo de unos minutos.

'¿No lo habías superado ya? – le recordó él.

Y como buenos amigos, Sirius conocía de primera mano ese amor platónico de la joven por James. De hecho lo había vivido en primera persona durante su época en Hogwarts y aunque había tratado por todos los medio de quitárselo a la pelirroja de la cabeza, no lo había conseguido.

'Sí.

'¿Entonces…?

'Entonces no sé, Sirius. Se suponía que ya lo había olvidado, pero…

'Deberías empezar a salir con más chicos – aconsejó Sirius.

Silencio por parte de Lily, que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con la propuesta de su amigo. Su experiencia con los hombres siempre había sido mala: empezando por su amor no correspondido por James y terminando con su último novio, Jack, que le había sido infiel. En cierto modo, pensaba Lily, eso le estaba bien merecido por ser tan tonta y enamorarse del primero que le prestaba una mínima atención.

'Si quieres aviso a Remus y… - empezó Sirius, nombrando a su otro mejor amigo.

'Remus es encantador – le cortó la mujer – pero lo que menos necesito en estos momentos, es a otro hombre.

'Como tú veas – cedió Sirius finalmente, sabiendo que era imposible convencer a su amiga.

Lily sonrió agradecida de que Sirius no insistiera.

oooooooooo

La mañana de entrenamiento había sido agotadora para James y para el resto del equipo. Ni siquiera tras una épica victoria que les colocaba en una de las grandes finales de los últimos mundiales, había sido suficiente para aplacar a su seleccionador, Bob Bishop.

'¡Potter¡Acelera que parece que vas de paseo¡Durden¡Batea más fuerte o solo conseguirás que las bludgers se vayan contra tus compañeros¡Singer¡Afina la puntería o te veo en el banquillo! – daba órdenes Bishop, gritando incansablemente.

'Vaya pulmones – bromeó James al pasar al lado de Michelle Singer, la excelente cazadora de la selección.

Tras finalizar la sesión y después de aguantar la correspondiente charla del entrenador, James pudo disfrutar de una reparadora ducha que eliminó algo del cansancio que había acumulado. Sin embargo, y tras abandonar el campo de entrenamiento y encaminarse a un restaurante para comer, los pensamientos de James se volvieron a posar en su pasatiempo preferido de los últimos días: Lily. Todavía no alcanzaba a comprender como la joven había logrado a obsesionarle tanto habiéndola visto solo durante unos segundos, pero así era.

Tenía que ponerle remedio al asunto como fuera, o sino iba a acabar volviéndose majareta. Rápidamente, James encontró la solución perfecta para saciar su curiosidad. Se dio media vuelta con decisión, dispuesto a hacerle una visita a su amigo Sirius.

Al llegar al Ministerio de Magia, James tuvo algún que otro problema para localizar a su amigo ya que, a pesar de que Sirius llevaba dos años trabajando allí, nunca había ido a visitarle. La razón, según James, era la incompatibilidad de horarios; según Sirius, la vaguería.

'¡Por fin te encuentro! – exclamó James agotado y experimentando una sensación de alivio tras abrir la puerta del despacho y comprobar que había acertado.

'¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Sirius con la extrañeza pintada en su rostro.

'¿Así es cómo saludas a tu amigo del alma? – replicó James poniendo cara de pena, pero con tono burlón.

'Perdone, su excelencia – se arrepintió el otro inmediatamente, haciendo una exagerada reverencia y luego tomando la mano de su amigo para besársela - ¿Así mejor?

James soltó una carcajada. A la hora de hacer el payaso, no había quien superara a Sirius.

'Ahora en serio¿qué te trae por aquí? – volvió a preguntar Sirius.

'Me aburría y dije voy a visitar a mi amigo Sirius – el otro moreno se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer casual.

Pero no coló con Sirius, que no se creía ni una palabra. Sin embargo el hombre no pudo comentar nada al respecto, ya que en ese momento una exhalación roja entró en la habitación sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes.

'¡Sirius! Te dije que quería esos papeles encima de mi mesa ahora mis… - Lily se quedó con la palabra en la boca al reparar en la presencia de James. Porque estaba claro que el hombre alto y moreno que tenía delante suyo era James.

'¡Hola! – saludó él con alegría, a la vez que taladraba a la mujer con la mirada, contento por poder saciar por fin su curiosidad. Y la verdad es que lo que estaba viendo, le estaba gustando y mucho

'…mo – terminó la pelirroja la palabra que había dejado a medias.

Sirius, que ya estaba empezando a temer por la salud mental de su amiga, estaba dispuesto a intervenir, pero el otro hombre se le adelantó.

'Sirius¿no me vas a presentar a tu compañera? – le preguntó James mirándole con una sonrisa cómplice.

'Ya la conoces – replicó Sirius, extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo… ¿era posible que no reconociera a Lily? Habían pasado cinco años, sí, pero Lily era bastante inconfundible – Es Lily.

'¿Lily? – repitió su amigo llevándose una mano a la barbilla con fingido gesto pensativo - ¿Lily Evans?

Lily, que hasta ese momento se había quedado muda y sin saber cómo reaccionar, abrió la boca para decir un tímido "sí".

'¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó James, plantándole dos besos a la pelirroja – No tenía ni idea de que trabajaras aquí.

Sirius le fulminó con la mirada y, sabiendo que su amigo estaba al corriente de que Lily trabajaba con él, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero James le calló con una mirada de advertencia.

Por su parte Lily no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Tan solo estaba ahí parada, abstraída con cada gesto de James que no paraba de sonreír y de gesticular alegremente a la vez que hablaba y le preguntaba qué había sido de su vida. Se sentía como una completa estúpida delante del amor de su vida… o mejor dicho, delante de su ex - amor de su vida.

Tras unos escasos minutos de charla entre los dos jóvenes o de monólogo de James, según como se mire, Sirius entró en escena para salvar la situación. Sabía que la pelirroja lo estaba pasando mal y quería ahorrarle el mal trago.

'Vamos, James, que te invito a comer – dijo el moreno empujando a su amigo hasta la puerta.

'Está bien, pero antes… - James alzó la cabeza para dirigirse una vez más a la mujer – Lily¿puedo invitarte a cenar esta noche?

A pesar del trance que estaba sufriendo Lily, la palabra SÍ con rótulos luminosos se proyectó en la mente de la joven nada más oír la pregunta.

'Sí – pronunció la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

'Estupendo. Te espero a las ocho y media en la puerta del Planet – acordó James rápidamente, antes de que Lily se arrepintiera - Y ponte guapa. Aunque… - mirada apreciativa por parte del hombre - no creo que te haga mucha falta.

Con un guiño juguetón y una de sus mejores sonrisas seductoras, James salió del despacho seguido por un Sirius cabreado. Por otra parte, Lily se quedó estática… ¿qué había pasado¿James Potter la acababa de invitar a cenar? Y lo más importante de todo… ¿James Potter la acababa de llamar guapa?

oooooooooooooo

'¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? – preguntó Sirius quince minutos después y echando fuego por los ojos.

'¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo James aparentando no saber de qué hablaba su amigo e hincándole el diente a su filete con patatas.

'¿Qué pretendías ahí arriba?

'No sé de qué me estás hablando.

'Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando – le llevó la contraria Sirius - ¿Por qué fingiste estar sorprendido al encontrarte a Lily? Sabías que trabajaba conmigo.

'Sentía curiosidad por Lily y vine a verla – explicó James encogiéndose de hombros – Hubiera parecido demasiado sospechoso no aparentar sorpresa.

'¿Desde cuándo sientes curiosidad por Lily Evans?

'Desde que la vi la semana pasada en una cafetería y me di cuenta de que ha cambiado mucho. Está buenísima.

'James… - le advirtió su amigo.

'¿Qué?

'Lily no es otra de tus conquistas. Es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que la hagas daño. Como le toques un solo pelo de la cabeza…

'No va a ser precisamente eso lo que le voy a tocar – le cortó James con gesto travieso.

'Te mato – concluyó Sirius – Estás avisado.

James le miró entre divertido y desafiante, demostrando que las amenazas no iban a amedrentarle.

'Parece mentira que precisamente tú me estés diciendo esto – comentó James.

'¿Yo¿Por qué?

'Un casanova diciéndome que no haga daño a una chica.

'Lily no es una chica normal, es mi amiga – repitió Sirius, para luego añadir – Ten cuidado.

El otro hombre se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Y eran pocas las veces que Sirius hablaba en serio, pero esa era una de ellas.

'No te preocupes – le tranquilizó James con la misma seriedad – Me comportaré como todo un caballero.

ooooooooooo

Lily llegó a su apartamento a las cinco de la tarde, con solo tres horas y media de tiempo para prepararse y todavía en trance por lo que le había pasado. Sin embargo y tras otro día duro, necesitaba otra ducha relajante y reparadora. Y tan reparadora que fue: media hora después se encontraba tumbada en el sofá y completamente relajada. Aunque esa sensación no duró mucho y se esfumó rápidamente en cuanto la pelirroja le echó un vistazo al reloj¡tan solo le quedaban tres horas!

Para más desesperación de la mujer, en aquel momento llamaron al timbre. Lily ya se iba a acordar de toda la familia del impertinente que iba a visitarle a esas horas, pero se arrepintió en cuanto vio a quién la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta: una mujer alta, de pelo castaño claro que gracias al sol de julio en esos momentos parecía rubio y de ojos marrones y achinados.

'¡Carol! – exclamó la pelirroja echándose a los brazos de la recién llegada.

'Quita empalagosa – intentó decir la mujer a duras penas.

'¡Carol! – volvió a decir Lily, separándose de su amiga – No sabes lo bien que me vienes.

'¿Por qué? – preguntó Carol entrando en el apartamento con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

'Tengo una cita.

'¡Una cita! – se emocionó la otra mujer - ¿Dónde¿Cuándo¿Por qué¿Con quién?

'En el Planet. A las ocho y media. Porque me han invitado. Con James Potter – respondió Lily a todas las preguntas.

'¿En el Planet? – repitió Carol con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. Pero luego reparó en otra cosa - ¿Con James Potter?

'Ajá – asintió Lily con una sonrisilla de triunfo.

A pesar de que Caroline Suvari no había ido a Hogwarts con Lily, sino que había estudiado en Fracia, la mujer se conocía al dedillo la "historia" o la no - historia de la pelirroja con James. Para algo Lily se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde que Caroline se había instalado en Londres.

'¿Y qué haces ahí parada¡Vamos¡No nos queda tiempo!

No hizo falta decírselo dos veces a la pelirroja, que rápidamente se metió al baño dispuesta a sacar lo mejor de sí misma. Sin embargo el problema vino a la hora de decidir la ropa que Lily debía ponerse: Carol optaba por cuanta menos llevara, mejor, alegando que así era más fácil quitarla llegado el momento; por otro lado, Lily la tachaba de tener la mente sucia y prefería algo más clásico y que tapara bastante. Finalmente Carol logró que su amiga se pusiera un vestido normalito pero elegante: ni muy corto, ni muy largo; ni muy provocador, ni muy puritano.

'¿En serio estoy bien? – preguntó Lily no muy convencida y mirándose al espejo por enésima vez.

'No estás bien – la hizo rabiar su amiga.

'¿No? – la pelirroja se dio la vuelta con la inseguridad pintada en sus ojos.

'Estás perfecta – sonrió Carol.

Ese comentario consiguió que Lily sonriera tímidamente.

'Vamos mujer, que parece que vas de funeral – dijo la castaña.

'Es que… tengo miedo de meter la pata.

'No tienes que tener miedo de nada, tan solo disfruta y pásatelo bien – aconsejó Carol abrazando y su amiga y reconfortándola.

'¿Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí? – pidió Lily, por lo que su amiga sintió con la cabeza – Cuando vuelva quiero tener a alguien a quien contarle todos los detalles.

'Algo me dice que quizá esta noche no vas a dormir aquí – bromeó Carol guiñándole un ojo.

Lily rió intentando alejar los nervios. Se sentía como una adolescente ante su primera cita importante. Y en cierto modo así era; su primera cita con su amor platónico James Potter. Era normal sentirse nerviosa.

Pero el problema es que esos nervios no desaparecieron ni cuando Lily cerró la puerta de su apartamento, ni cuando bajó las escaleras, ni siquiera cuando se montó en el taxi que la llevaría hasta el restaurante. Es más, esos nervios aumentaron y se hicieron insoportables cuando la mujer llegó al lugar de la cita.

Lily bajó del taxi con el corazón en un puño y de un rápido vistazo comprobó que James todavía no había llegado. Aunque al echarle una mirada al interior del local, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado: James ya había llegado hacía rato y había entrado en el restaurante. Lily frunció levemente el ceño al ver que el hombre no paraba de coquetear con cualquier mujer que se le pusiera a tiro… como estuviera así toda la noche, lo llevaban claro.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento ocurrió lo que la mujer llevaba temiendo desde que James la había invitado a cenar: a Lily le entró el miedo escénico. Era un problema que arrastraba desde que era una adolescente; ante una ocasión importante, a la mujer le invadía un arrebato de pánico repentino y se sentía incapaz para llevar a cabo cualquier cosa. Y eso fue lo que le ocurrió en ese instante. Lily no se vio preparada para acudir a una cita de tal calibre, así que actuando de forma irreflexiva, llamó a un taxi y se fue por donde había llegado.

Al llegar a su casa, Carol la recibió con cara extrañada:

'¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

'No preguntes – pidió Lily pasando de largo y dirigiéndose al baño, no muy segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Esta es la primera mitad del fict que solo va a tener dos capis. Espero que me dejéis reviews diciéndome lo que os ha parecido y sobre todo que os haya gustado

Un beso y hasta el próximo capi

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black

Miembro de las 15 de Mey (¿por qué tendré una firma tan larga? ¬¬)


	2. Lily, mi repentina obsesión

Disclaimer: si yo fuera la creadora de todo esto, mi nick sería J. K. Rowling en lugar de bars9. Conclusión: nada de esto es mío. No me merezco una demanda.

Pues aquí os traigo la segunda parte de este mini – fict. Antes de seguir respondo a los reviews:

- Lily –cPotter: sí, es bastante extraño el no ir a una cita con James Potter (yo no le dejaría plantado XD), pero había que dejarlo interesante para que leyerais la segunda parte del fict. En fin, espero que esta segunda parte también te guste. Besitos.

- Victoria Granger: me alegra que te gusten mis ficts, y sobre todo que te diviertan que es lo que intento. Y como adelante te digo que esta semana o la siguiente a más tardar voy a sacar a "Como en los viejos tiempos" de su retiro forzoso. En otras palabras, que actualizo. Un besote.

- Miss Molko84: bueno, en este capi te aseguro que ya sales de dudas. Y no, Sirius no siente más que amistad por Lily, lo que pasa es que con ella es un poco… paternalista. Un abrazo.

- Ely: pues aquí tienes el nuevo capi. No he tardado mucho¿verdad? Un besazo.

- kurumi-desu: jajaja, ya te digo, menudo plantón el de Lily. Te aseguro que el plantón va a tener sus consecuencias. Me alegro que el fict te haya gustado y aquí tienes la segunda parte. Disfrútala. Besotes.

-Ely-chan: sí, he de admitir que en este fict he pintado a James como una rompecorazones en toda regla, pero te aseguro que lo va a pasar mal. Por lo menos un poquito. Pues eso, me alegra que te gustara la primera parte. Un besito. Por cierto, yo no me pregunto como saco estas ideas tan locas… sino como me atrevo a publicarlas. Chaito.

- sOfIa: sip, casi James se merecía el plantón por ser tan rompecorazones desalmado. Muaks.

Ahora sí, sin más rodeos os dejo con el segundo y último capi. Que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 2. Lily, mi repentina obsesión**

- Así como lo oyes. Me dejó plantado.

Al día siguiente y durante la hora del desayuno, James le contaba a su amigo del alma Sirius, los pormenores de su cita fallida. El hombre todavía estaba en estado de shock por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior; era la primera vez que le dejaban plantado en una cita y no lo había asimilado del todo.

- Te dije que Lily no era una chica normal – se rió su amigo, sirviéndose una tostada.

- Claro que no es normal – aseguró James, picado – Nadie deja plantado a James Potter.

- Nadie deja plantado al gran James Potter – se burló Sirius con sorna y aguantando a duras penas la risa - ¿Te imaginas lo que hubieran pensado tus admiradoras si se enteraran? O mejor aún¿te imaginas lo que hubiera publicado Corazón de Bruja si se hubiera enterado?

A James no se le había pasado por la cabeza esa horrible posibilidad, pero un espasmo cruzó su cara. Su amigo soltó una carcajada al ver la mueca.

- No te rías – le regañó James enfurruñado, ocultando su cara tras el periódico del día.

- ¿Te imaginas los titulares? "El gran James Potter humillado" – continuó Sirius con la broma, haciendo caso omiso del enfado de su amigo.

- Sirius… - le advirtió el otro moreno.

- "James Potter, el héroe inglés, plantado por su eterna admiradora"

- Sirius – volvió a decir James, esta vez hartándose de verdad.

- "James Pot…"

- ¡SIRIUS! – le cortó James, dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca.

Sirius decidió que ya había mortificado bastante al pobre James, por lo que se calló, aunque continuó desayunando con la misma sonrisita burlona que había mostrado al enterarse de la "impactante" noticia.

- Te lo tenías merecido – sentenció Sirius al cabo de unos minutos.

- Ja, ja – rió el otro irónicamente, para luego añadir con el mismo tono – Mira quien fue a hablar, el que predica con el ejemplo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – se interesó Sirius, obviando deliberadamente el último comentario de su moreno amigo.

- No sé – James se encogió de hombros – Supongo que lo normal sería insistir en tener una cita con ella – su amigo alzó las cejas; para él eso no era lo normal, pero dejó a James continuar – Pero de momento no voy a hacer nada. Dejaré que sea ella la que dé el primer paso.

- Si es que lo da – le advirtió Sirius levantándose para ayudar a su anfitrión a recoger la mesa – Te lo advertí. Lily no es una chica normal.

ooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto, en el centro de Londres, Lily y Carol desayunaban tranquilamente en el apartamento de la primera. Al ser sábado, ninguna de las dos tenía prisa, por lo que la pelirroja tenía tiempo de sobra para convencer a su amiga, y de paso a sí misma, de que había hecho bien al dejar plantado a James Potter en una cita.

- Pero Lil… ¡es James Potter! – se desesperó Carol al ver que su amiga era incapaz de reconocer que se había equivocado – James Potter.

- Ya lo sé, ya sé que es James Potter. No hace falta que me lo repitas. Ya sé que está buenísimo, que es encantador, que estoy enamorada de él hasta las trancas y que la jodí bien jodida al no ir a la cita…

Lily se calló repentinamente y se llevó la mano a la boca con expresión de horror, como si acabara de decir algo prohibido e imperdonable.

- ¡Ajá! – exclamó su amiga triunfal – Por fin lo aceptas.

- Olvida lo que acabo de decir – pidió Lily, levantándose para fregar los cacharros.

- ¿Te olvidas de que eres bruja? – la hizo ver Carol, levantándose para ayudarla – Puedes usar la magia para fregar.

- Lo sé, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

- ¿En James Potter, tal vez? – sugirió la castaña - ¿O en la oportunidad única que dejaste escapar anoche?

- ¡Carol¡Deja de mortificarme! – estalló Lily.

- No te mortifico, tan solo te hago ver tus errores.

Caroline se marchó sin más de la cocina, tarareando una alegre canción y dejando a una Lily pensativa. La pelirroja dejó que la magia se encargara de recoger la cocina y se sentó a leer el periódico de aquel sábado. Pero al llegar a la sección de deportes, se topó con una noticia que hizo que su cabeza comenzara a funcionar a gran velocidad. Se le había ocurrido una idea para intentar arreglar lo de la noche anterior.

ooooooooooooooooo

Los días que faltaban para la gran final del mundial y la dureza de los entrenamientos de Quidditch eran inversamente proporcionales, y así lo pudieron comprobar los miembros de la selección inglesa al término de la sesión del sábado. Aunque por muy agotadora que hubiera resultado esa mañana de actividad, James sabía de sobra que el día siguiente iba a ser todavía peor y así sucesivamente; el entrenador Bishop era un hombre incansable.

- ¡Esto es inhumano! – exclamó Paul Duncan, el joven bateador que debutaba ese año en la selección, al salir de la ducha.

- Como se nota que todavía no conoces al viejo Bob – James le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al hombre – Pero por mucho que nos haga sufrir, en el fondo nos quiere.

- Sí, nos quiere matar – ironizó Paul con una mueca.

James esbozó una sonrisita pero no dijo nada al respecto. Él ya era todo un veterano en la selección y conocía muy bien al entrenador. Sin embargo, y ante el desgaste físico y psicológico que estaban sufriendo en los últimos días, era lógico que los benjamines del equipo pensaran que Bishop, más que entrenarles, lo que pretendía era reventarles.

Tras ducharse, recoger todas sus cosas y despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo, James se dispuso a marcharse; se acercaba la hora de la comida y era extremadamente urgente encontrar un sitio donde almorzar. Sin embargo, antes tenía que superar el obstáculo "fans": aquel día el entrenamiento había sido de puertas abiertas y una muchedumbre ansiosa por conseguir un autógrafo de sus ídolos se agolpaba a las afueras del estadio. James consiguió escabullirse entre tanta gente pasando inadvertido, pero a sus espaldas oyó una voz femenina tremendamente familiar que le hizo pararse en seco:

- Por favor, solo será un momento. Prometo que no voy a molestar más, pero si le decís que…

- ¿Lily? – se extrañó James dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con una mujer pelirroja que suplicaba a los guardias de seguridad.

- ¡James! – exclamó ella, abriéndose paso con habilidad entre los dos maromos y llegando hasta el hombre – Menos mal, estos dos no me dejaban pasar.

- Es una amiga – aclaró el moreno a los dos guardias, quienes al oír esto se retiraron. Luego se volvió hacia Lily - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh… bueno… ya sabes – Lily enrojeció levemente al toparse sus ojos con los marrones de él – Ayer teníamos una cita, yo te dejé plantado y creo que te debía una disculpa.

James sonrió interiormente, aunque por fuera mantuvo su expresión impasible. Según él, conocía a las mujeres como la palma de su mano y por eso adivinó que los remordimientos podrían con Lily y que, al contrario de lo que había dicho Sirius, sería ella la que diera el primer paso. "1-0", pensó el hombre.

- No importa – aseguró él quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Claro que importa – reiteró la pelirroja – Supongo que no estás muy acostumbrado a que te dejen plantado en una cita…

- De hecho, y para ser honesto, es la primera vez que me pasa – James esbozó una sonrisa indulgente para suavizar el comentario – Pero no te preocupes, alguna vez me tenía que pasar.

Lily pensó que se moría. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan… perfecto?

- De todas formas quería compensarlo de alguna manera. ¿Podría… invitarte a comer? – propuso Lily con una sonrisa tímida.

"2-0, esto marcha", pensó James antes de aceptar y, con un ademán caballeroso, dejar que la pelirroja pasara delante de él.

ooooooooooo

La comida había resultado muy agradable tanto para Lily como para James: la pelirroja había comprobado y se había convencido de que James no solo era su amor platónico, sino que encima tenía todas las papeletas para ser el hombre de su vida; James por su parte estaba consiguiendo que Lily se deshiciera de su timidez patológica y estaba comprobando que Sirius tenía toda la razón, Lily era una chica diferente a todas las demás.

- Lily – dijo James adquiriendo por primera vez en toda la comida un tono serio.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – se alarmó ella.

- No, no, es solo que… - el moreno vaciló - ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Ya lo estás haciendo – le hizo ver Lily con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me prometes que no te vas a enfadar?

- Te prometo que intentaré no enfadarme.

- Con eso me vale – aceptó James – Tú sabes que durante los siete años que estuvimos en Hogwarts no tuvimos lo que se dice… un acercamiento.

- ¿Un acercamiento? – repitió la pelirroja alzando las cejas - ¿Un acercamiento de qué tipo?

- Quiero decir que éramos compañeros de casa, y los compañeros de casa son eso… compañeros.

- ¿Vas a llegar a algún sitio con esto? – le cortó Lily. No quiso sonar dura, pero la curiosidad la estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

- Me refiero a que mantuviste una relación de amistad, de camaradería o como quieras llamarlo con todos mis amigos – explicó el hombre - Con Sirius te llevabas y te llevas muy bien, con Remus la relación no era tan profunda pero charlabais y eso… incluso hablabas con Peter y le ayudabas con las tareas de Encantamientos.

- El pobrecillo era un desastre. Ni siquiera sabía agarra la varita correctamente.

- El caso es que siempre me pregunté porqué conmigo no – dijo James finalmente, intuyendo que su acompañante se estaba hartando de tanto rodeo lingüístico.

- ¿Por qué contigo no qué?

- Porqué no me dirigiste más de dos palabras seguidas, porqué al acabar los exámenes nunca me preguntabas qué tal como hacías con Sirius y Remus, porqué no reías mis gracias y sí las de los demás… – enumeró el moreno - ¿Es cierto lo qué decían?

- ¿Lo qué decía quién? – preguntó Lily, temerosa del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

- ¿Es cierto que estabas enamorada de mí?

Lily no pudo creer lo que acababa de oír… ¿sería James tan arrogante y orgulloso como para hacerla confesar sus sentimientos por él allí mismo¿Lo hacía por capricho, por darse el gusto de comprobar que siempre había estado loquita por él o porque en realidad le importaba la respuesta?

- James… - suplicó la pelirroja.

- No, Lily, en serio. Quiero saberlo.

- James… - repitió ella.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y colocó la silla al lado de la de Lily, salvando así el obstáculo que suponía la mesa.

- No te avergüences de ello. A mí siempre me gustó Paula Franklin y nunca tuve ningún reparo en admitirlo – bromeó James, pero al ver que su acompañante no se rió, volvió a adoptar una actitud seria – Quiero que me lo digas. Quiero saberlo.

La joven pelirroja bajó los ojos avergonzada, todavía sin creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero…

- Sí – afirmó ella suavemente, tan suavemente que James no entendió bien la respuesta.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que sí – volvió a responder Lily, esta vez alzando los ojos y encarándose al hombre que tenía delante, llenándose de valentía y sintiendo que ya era hora de expresar todo aquello que había acumulado tantos años – Estaba enamorada de ti. Eras… eras como mi amor platónico. Mi primer amor.

- ¿Sigues sintiendo eso por mí? – ahondó James.

Lily se hizo esa pregunta mentalmente. ¿Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por James? Sí… y no. Sí porque se había dado cuenta de que era el hombre perfecto y no porque no quería volver a sentir lo mismo.

- No… no lo sé – respondió la pelirroja al fin.

- Lily – James, al ver que la mujer había vuelto a bajar la mirada, la tomó suavemente por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- A que creo que tú también me gustas – confesó James con toda la naturalidad del mundo. O por lo menos con toda la naturalidad que se puede adoptar cuando le estás confesando tus sentimientos a alguien.

James no esperó una respuesta afirmativa, ni siquiera esperó una respuesta. Y de haberlo hecho, lo más seguro es que no le hubiera llegado ya que Lily se encontraba bloqueada, sin asimilar del todo la información que acababa de llegar a su cerebro. Así que el hombre tan solo se limitó a hacer lo que mejor sabía en esto casos: tomó a la mujer suavemente por la cintura, la acercó a él y rozó sus labios, primero suavemente, como esperando un rechazo por parte de la pelirroja que nunca llegó. Es más, fue ella la que se encargó de profundizar el beso, breve pero intenso, a la vez que rodeaba la nuca del joven con sus brazos.

- No es por presionarte, pero sigo esperando una respuesta – bromeó James al separarse de ella al cabo de unos segundos, sintiendo que nada, ni siquiera el ganar el mundial de Quidditch, podría igualar la felicidad que le estaba transmitiendo ese momento.

- Tengo… tengo que pensármelo – evadió la joven con nerviosismo pero a la vez con la sensación de que iba a estallar de tanta alegría que sentía.

- De acuerdo – susurró él.

Lily se levantó de la silla y recogió su bolso, sintiendo como los ojos de James la recorrían de arriba abajo.

- Nos vemos – se despidió la pelirroja y, en un arrebato, le dio un suave beso en los labios a James antes de dar media vuelta e irse, no muy segura de que lo que acababa se pasar fuera verdad.

Por su parte, James se quedó mirando con una enorme sonrisa como la mujer se marchaba.

- ¿Te estás enamorando? – se preguntó el moreno a sí mismo en voz alta.

En cualquier otro caso, James hubiera respondido un "no" socarrón y rotundo, pero en ese momento el hombre no pudo hacer más que ampliar su ya de por sí gran sonrisa.

ooooooooooo

El día siguiente se hizo eterno para James. Sabía que la mujer le había pedido tiempo para pensarse lo que sentía por él, pero el moreno tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos cada vez que pasaba por delante de su lechuza para no agarrar un trozo de pergamino y escribirle un mensaje a Lily. Necesitaba verla, pero si ella necesitaba tiempo… pues él se lo iba a dar.

Y lo cierto es que Lily necesitaba tiempo porque tras el arrebato en el restaurante y pensándolo en frío, la pelirroja había llegado a la conclusión de que no debía dejarse llevar y mucho menos hacerse ilusiones. Conclusión diametralmente opuesta a la de su amiga Carol, tan explosiva como siempre, quien la había aconsejado irse derechita a su casa y hacerle el amor a James en todas las habitaciones de la mansión Potter.

- ¡Carol! – exclamó Lily completamente ruborizada al escuchar la descabellada idea de la otra mujer.

- ¿Qué? – se defendió la castaña – No me digas que no es una buena idea. Además… sé que lo estás deseando.

- Es una buena idea – reconoció Lily.

- Y lo estás deseando.

- Pero no va con mi estilo – finalizó la pelirroja, pasando por alto el comentario de su amiga.

- Pero lo estás deseando – dijo Carol por tercera vez con una sonrisa pícara que sonrojó todavía más a Lily.

- Carol…

La pelirroja se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, gesto que imitó su amiga.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Carol con curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer?

- No sé, pero si un tío como James Potter me da un besazo de película y me dice que le gusto, yo pensaría en hacer algo – le recordó la castaña con una leve nota de sarcasmo en la voz.

Pero Lily no dijo nada. Tan solo se quedó pensativa, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Su cabeza le decía que no se fiara, que lo más seguro es que James se hubiera encaprichado de ella y que tarde o temprano, el hombre se cansaría. Pero su corazón le decía que no, que no desconfiara y que para una oportunidad que tenía debía aprovecharla… ¿a cuál de las dos partes hacer caso?

- De momento me voy a tomar unos días libres en el trabajo – contestó Lily al cabo de unos instantes de silencio – Necesito pensar.

- Pero no pienses mucho, a ver si se te van a quemar las neuronas – bromeó Carol intentando sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

Y lo consiguió. La pelirroja esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se abrazó a su castaña amiga, susurrando un suave "gracias".

oooooooooooo

El lunes siguiente James no había sido capaz de reprimir sus instintos así que, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y una gran sonrisa en su cara, el moreno se plantó en el trabajo de Lily.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se extrañó Sirius al verle – Y de esa… guisa.

- ¿Lo dices por las flores?

- Lo digo por la sonrisa de estúpido que llevas.

- Ja ja – rió su amigo secamente, dando a entender que el comentario le había resultado de todo menos gracioso.

James pasó olímpicamente del otro hombre moreno y recorrió el despacho de cabo a rabo, buscando al objeto de su visita. Objeto que por cierto, no encontró.

- ¿Qué buscas¿Bombas nucleares? – le preguntó Sirius con su ironía tan característica.

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius… - James se dio la vuelta y pronunció el nombre de su amigo de manera irritante - ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa actitud tan hostil?

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa actitud tan gilipollas? – contraatacó el otro hombre, molesto porque James no le contara el porqué de esa repentina felicidad.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- El ramo de flores, la sonrisa de tonto, actúas como si supieras algo que yo no… - enumeró el joven Black.

- La vida es bella – contestó el otro simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros y aumentando más su sonrisa.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y se puso a preparar un café, murmurando algo así como "la vida es bella y tú estás agilipollado".

- ¿Para quién son esas flores? – volvió a preguntar Sirius.

- Para la mujer más hermosa que hay sobre la faz de la tierra.

Al oír esa frase tan cursi y repipi de boca de su amigo del alma, Sirius escupió el café que tenía en la boca, antes de darse la vuelta con la sorpresa y la incredulidad pintadas en su cara y quedarse mirando al otro hombre con la boca semiabierta.

- ¿James? – dijo Sirius débilmente.

- Dime.

- ¿Eres tú? – el moreno se acercó repentinamente a su amigo y comenzó a tocarle, como queriendo cerciorarse de que lo que tenía delante era un ser humano de carne y hueso y no un fantasma.

- No, soy Madonna – contestó James con ironía – Haz el favor de estarte quieto… ¡sobón¿Por qué estás tan paranoico?

- ¿Y tú por qué estás tan agilipollado? – soltó su amigo con brusquedad.

- ¿Al decir agilipollado te refieres a enamorado? – preguntó James, dispuesto a soltar la noticia bomba de una vez por todas.

- Sí, digo… ¿enamorado?

James sonrío por la cara de flipado que se le había quedado a su amigo.

- Ahora el que tiene cara de gilipollas eres tú – río el hombre.

- ¿Enamorado? – repitió Sirius sin que su cerebro hubiera procesado del todo la sorprendente revelación - ¿Y quién es ella¿Dónde la conociste¿Por qué no me la has presentado¿Está buena?

James contestó a la avalancha de preguntas con una simple frase.

- ¿Dónde está Lily?

En este punto de la conversación, la cara de Sirius sí que era un verdadero poema.

- ¿Lily! – gritó Sirius sin poder controlarse - ¿Lily Evans¿Lily la pelirroja¿Lily la de Hogwarts¿Lily la que lleva toda la vida enamorada de ti¿Lily la que trabaja conmigo¿Lily la que se sienta en esa mesa¿Lily mi amiga?

- Sí, la misma Lily que no me quieres decir donde está – contestó su amigo con gesto aburrido y picado por la reacción de Sirius.

- Ah – musitó Sirius recuperando su tono y expresiones normales – Se ha tomado el día libre.

Ahora el que estaba completamente sorprendido era James: después de todo el número que le había montado, su amigo había vuelto a adoptar su actitud de indiferencia habitual que tomaba cada vez que tocaban el tema "Lily".

- Sirius – anunció James con tono solemne; el hombre levantó la vista y posó sus ojos grises sobre los de James – Eres lo más raro que he visto en mi vida.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y le miró como queriendo decir "tú sí que eres raro, tío".

ooooooooooo

La actitud indiferente de Sirius estaba justificada, aunque James, al no conocer los motivos de ellos, opinara lo contrario; Sirius simplemente pensaba que James se había tomado muy a pecho el capricho de conseguir a Lily pero que tarde o temprano se le pasaría.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. A medida que pasaban los días y James no recibía noticias de la pelirroja, el nerviosismo del hombre aumentaba de manera alarmante. Todo ello, unido a la peligrosa proximidad del partido de Quidditch más importante de su vida, hicieron que James se sumiera en un constante estado de ansiedad y poca concentración nada habituales en él.

- ¡Potter! – gritó Bishop al termino del entrenamiento del jueves, el día antes de la final.

El moreno se separó de sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia su entrenador, consciente de la reprimenda que le iba a tocar aguantar.

- Potter – repitió el otro hombre con su voz atronadora - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

- Nada – contestó James encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Nada¿Qué no te pasa nada? Mira James, me puedes tomar por viejo, pero te aseguro que no chocheo. A ti te pasa algo, me da igual lo que sea, pero no voy a permitir que eso influya en tu rendimiento como jugador – le advirtió Bishop – Mañana es la final del mundial de Quidditch y aunque tú no seas consciente de ello, te aseguro que ese va a ser posiblemente el partido más importante de tu vida. Y no solo de la tuya, también de la mía y del resto del equipo. Así que no voy a dejar que una tontería reste concentración al jugador más importante de mi equipo. Cambia esa actitud o te prometo que mañana verás la final desde el banquillo.

James bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota. Sabia perfectamente que su entrenador tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero eso no le impedía sentirse tan ausente del mundo como se estaba sintiendo esa semana. Y todo por culpa de Lily. Ella le había pedido tiempo, pero James consideraba que una semana sin noticias de ella era demasiado. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

El chico sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia las duchas, como creyendo que el agua sería capaz de ahogar sus preocupaciones.

ooooooooooo

Por su parte, Lily estaba viviendo esa semana sumergida en un eterno debate interno sobre cuál debía ser su último paso. Harta de no encontrar una solución por sí misma, la chica había pedido consejo a sus dos mejores amigos: la consabida respuesta de Carol había sido la de tirarse literalmente a los brazos de James y la pelirroja incluso había considerado seriamente esa opción. Sin embargo, la conversación con Sirius había contrarrestado esa euforia y había logrado que Lily se pensara las cosas una vez más.

- James es mi amigo – la había dicho Sirius en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que el moreno se ponía serio – pero tú también lo eres y por nada del mundo quiero que te haga daño. Tan solo te digo que pienses las cosas fríamente.

- ¿Más? – se exasperó la pelirroja – Créeme Sirius, me lo he pensado miles de veces y todavía no sé qué hacer.

Lily se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de desesperación, provocando que Sirius sonriera.

- Mi pequeña pelirroja está creciendo – el tono de voz del hombre dejaba entrever guasa y ternura al mismo tiempo.

- Ja ja – rió Lily sin gota de ganas, volviendo a posar sus ojos esmeralda sobre los grises de su amigo antes de decir con desesperación – Sirius…

- La decisión la tienes que tomar tú sola, Lil. Yo te puedo decir que te mereces esta oportunidad y que lo intentes, pero que a la vez tengas cuidado también. Te puedo decir que James se está comportando como un idiota enamorado, pero al fin y al cab…

- ¿Cómo un idiota enamorado? – le interrumpió la mujer.

- Sí, eso es lo que he dicho.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que existe la mínima posibilidad de que esté enamorado?

- Es posible – sonrió Sirius enigmáticamente.

Lily esbozó una radiante sonrisa durante unas décimas de segundo, pero luego volvió a adoptar una expresión de desconcierto.

- Me estás liando más todavía.

El moreno sonrió y la dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a modo de consuelo.

- Eso te pasa por enamorarte – la riñó Sirius - ¿Lo ves? Eso a mí nunca me pasaría.

- Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro – vaticinó Lily antes de echarse a reír.

oooooooooooooo

A pesar del radiante sol que cubría la ciudad de Londres el día de la final, la jornada había amanecido totalmente gris para James y todo por culpa de la falta de noticias de su pelirroja favorita, para variar.

- ¿Quieres cambiar esa cara, por favor? – le pidió Sirius a la hora del desayuno – Parece que vas al matadero.

- ¿La sensibilidad de amigo dónde la tienes? – contraatacó el otro moreno.

- En la punta del pie – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

James negó con la cabeza sin poder ocultar una pequeña mueca divertida. No comprendía cómo, pero Sirius siempre sabía arrancarle una sonrisa en el momento más indicado y de la forma más inesperada.

- Te estás jugando la titularidad – dijo Sirius esta vez con semblante serio y haciendo referencia a la charla de James con su entrenador del día anterior.

- Lo sé.

- Pues si lo sabes no sé qué coño estás haciendo.

- Está bien Sirius – cortó James la regañina – Prometo que seré un chico bueno, que pondré una sonrisa al llegar al campo, que animaré al equipo y que atraparé la snitch en un tiempo récord.

- Así me gusta – sonrió su amigo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza – Y sobre todo cumple lo de coger la snitch en poco tiempo; he apostado con Remus una cena a que la atraparás en menos de quince minutos.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

- Par de ludópatas – susurró el joven.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de Londres, una ruidosa Caroline irrumpía en el apartamento de Lily, perturbando el sueño de la pelirroja.

- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres a estas horas? – fue el poco amable saludo de Lily al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la cara de su amiga.

Al ver las ojeras y el pelo alborotado de Lily, Carol chascó la lengua en señal de disgusto y entró en el piso sin esperar invitación alguna.

- Tengo algo para ti – anunció la castaña, entrando en la cocina y sirviéndose una taza de café.

- Tranquila, como si estuvieras en tu casa – ironizó Lily sentándose en la mesa, todavía con cara de dormida.

- ¿Quieres? – ofreció Carol, señalando la cafetera.

- No, gracias.

Pero la mujer hizo caso omiso de la negativa de Lily, ya que le sirvió una taza de humeante café y se la plantó delante de la cara desconcertada de la pelirroja.

- Te dije que no quería – se quejó Lily con pereza y sin ganas para enfadarse.

- Vas a necesitar mucha energía para un día tan ajetreado como hoy – replicó Carol.

- ¿Ajetreado? Pensaba quedarme en casa tirada en el sofá todo el día.

- Ya no. Tengo entradas para la final de Quiddicth.

- No voy a ir – se negó la pelirroja automáticamente.

- Sí vas a ir.

- No me gusta el Quiddicth – argumentó Lily.

- ¿Y qué? A mí tampoco me gusta – aseguró Carol – Además necesito un acompañante.

- Carol…

- Lily… - la hizo burla su amiga.

Lily enterró la cabeza entre los brazos, enfadada consigo misma porque sabía que no tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y al final cedería.

- Quizás – empezó Carol de nuevo con un tono falsamente despreocupado – ver a un James sudoroso y dedicándote el triunfo cuando atrape la snitch, es un argumento suficiente para que vayas.

Al oír la palabra "James" acompañada del adjetivo "sudoroso", Lily se levantó de la silla como si le hubieran pinchado con un alfiler en el culo.

- ¿Qué me aconsejas que me ponga? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Carol sonrió triunfalmente antes de seguir a Lily hasta su dormitorio.

oooooooooooo

A pesar de que el partido comenzaba a las ocho, las gradas ya estaban abarrotadas una hora antes. James, en el vestuario, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos a la vez que el entrenador Bishop les daba la charla de siempre: que si somos mejores que ellos, que si hay que aprovechar la oportunidad, que si hemos llegado hasta aquí es por algo… nada nuevo.

Diez minutos antes del comienzo del encuentro, James asomó la cabeza fuera del vestuario y lo que vio le dejó boquiabierto: nunca, en su corta pero intensa carrera como jugador profesional, había visto a tanta gente concentrada en un estadio. Con una pizca de esperanza, el hombre procuró un rápido vistazo a las gradas esperando encontrar una cabeza roja y unos ojos verdes. Sin embargo era imposible vislumbrar una cara conocida entre tanto gentío. La sonrisa momentánea que se había dibujado en su cara, se apagó inmediatamente.

Poco después, el comentarista anunció con su voz atronadora el inicio del partido por lo que James, acompañado por el resto del equipo y por los vítores de la afición inglesa, salió al campo dispuesto a enfrentarse a su mayor reto como deportista, pero con la cabeza en otra parte.

oooooooooooooooo

- ¿Cómo has conseguido unos sitios tan buenos? – exclamó Lily maravillada tomando asiento y admirando la estupenda panorámica del campo que tenían desde allí.

- Secreto profesional – contestó Carol guiñándole un ojo.

Lily decidió ser discreta y no preguntar nada más, aunque estaba prácticamente convencida de que ya sabía la respuesta. Lo más seguro es que el último ligue de su amiga estuviera trabajando en el Ministerio, concretamente en el departamento de deportes, y le hubiera proporcionado las entradas a Carol como un "favor personal".

- Vaya, vaya – dijo una voz tremendamente masculina y algo burlona a sus espaldas - ¿Qué hacen dos chicas como vosotras en un sitio como éste?

- ¿Viendo un partido, quizás? – contestó Lily sin darse la espalda, ya que había reconocido perfectamente la voz de Sirius.

- ¡Qué casualidad! – exclamó el moreno falsamente – Como nosotros.

Esta vez la pelirroja sí se dio la vuelta para ver quién era el acompañante de su amigo.

- ¡Remus!

Un hombre alto y extremadamente pálido, con pinta de estar continuamente enfermo, se adelantó para recibir el cariñoso abrazo de Lily.

- Remus – repitió la pelirroja - ¡Cuánto tiempo¿Dónde has estado¿Cómo estás¿Y tu madre¿Ya tienes novia?

- Seguro que Remus estaría encantado de contestarte – cortó Sirius la retahíla de preguntas, arrancando a su amigo de los brazos de Lily –, pero el partido va a empezar dentro de unos segundos.

- Tienes razón – admitió la mujer esbozando una tímida sonrisa y volviendo a su asiento – Por cierto¿conocías a mi amiga Caroline?

- No, pero es un placer – aseguró Remus con una amable sonrisa y dándole dos besos a la castaña.

- Lo mismo digo – correspondió Carol, sin poder apartar la vista de los extraños ojos miel del hombre.

Sirius se adelantó a darle dos besos a Carol también, pero ella le paró riéndose.

- Tú ya me conoces de sobra, Sirius.

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa pícara – Si Remus puede¿por qué yo no?

- Anda, siéntate payaso – le dijo Carol sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

Sirius se sentó a regañadientes, pero rápidamente volvió al ataque.

- ¿Desde cuándo sois aficionadas al noble deporte del Quiddicth?

- Desde que tu amiga está loquita por James y me pidió que le consiguiera unas entradas – se adelantó Carol antes de que Lily pudiera contestar y dirigiéndole al moreno una mirada cómplice.

- Pero lo de que Lily está loquita por James no es nada nuevo – continuó Sirius con la broma.

- Mejor dicho desde que James está también loquito por Lily – rectificó Carol, aunque parecía que se había equivocado a propósito.

Lily le dirigió a su amiga una mirada cargada de odio que no se sabía si quería decir "te voy a matar" o "eres una mentirosa patológica".

- Un momento – interrumpió un Remus completamente desconcertado - ¿James loquito por Lily¿Me he perdido algo?

Al oír las palabras del licántropo, Sirius y Carol rompieron a reír al instante, mientras que la pelirroja alzaba los ojos al cielo murmurando algo así como "¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?".

- Cuando acabe el partido te lo contaremos Moony – respondió Sirius finalmente y dejando a su amigo como estaba antes: completamente perdido en la conversación.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sin embargo, y para desesperación de la mayoría de los aficionados que allí se encontraban, el partido no había empezado de la mejor manera posible. Era cierto que en cuestión de cazadores todo estaba muy igualado, lo cual le daba emoción al asunto, pero lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando era la aparición estelar de James Potter. El problema es que James estaba ausente; vamos, que estaba allí por haber de todo en el mundo.

- Si no vas tú a espabilarle, voy a ir yo – le advirtió Sirius a Lily desde la grada, al ver como James dejaba escapar por enésima vez la snitch. Por suerte el buscador de la selección japonesa no era tan hábil como el moreno – Y te advierto que como vaya yo, va a ser mucho peor.

- No creo que yo pueda hacer algo – escurrió Lily el bulto rápidamente.

- Te aseguro que sí – intervino Carol que aunque nunca había sido muy aficionada al Quidditch, esa noche estaba gritando como la que más - ¿Pero qué haceeee¡Falta¡Personal¡Penalti!

- Esto no es fútbol, ni tampoco baloncesto – rió Remus al ver el remix de deportes _muggles_ que había montado la mujer.

- Lily, haz algo ya – volvió a insistir Sirius.

- ¿Pero por qué yo? – sus dos amigos le dirigieron una mirada que no dejó lugar a dudas, por lo que la pelirroja buscó otro argumento – Además¿cómo voy a hablar con él en medio de un partido?

- El entrenador acaba de pedir tiempo muerto – observó Remus.

Esta vez Lily ya no tenía excusa y así se lo hicieron saber Carol y Sirius. Con un suspiro de resignación, la joven pelirroja se levantó del asiento dispuesta a hablar con James. Afortunadamente se encontraban cerca del banquillo de la selección inglesa, por lo que con un poco de habilidad y bastante suerte, la pelirroja se plantó en el lugar adecuado.

- ¡James! – gritó la mujer.

- ¡Lily! – exclamó él a su vez, dándose la vuelta a la velocidad de la luz y con una sonrisa iluminada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Eres tú la culpable de que mi mejor jugador este así? – intervino Bishop, que por fin lo comprendía todo, con una mirada dura.

Lily se sintió cohibida por la mirada del entrenador, pero decidió que aquel asunto no era su prioridad.

- James… yo… - empezó la pelirroja.

Pero el moreno no la dejó terminar. Esa era la señal que había estado esperando desde el fin de semana, así que sin permitir que Lily dijera una palabra más, la tomó por la cintura y la besó ante la mirada confusa y sorprendida del resto del equipo.

- Ya me lo explicarás después – susurró James al separarse.

Y si para James la llegada de Lily había sido la señal que esperaba, para la pelirroja aquel beso había despejado todas sus dudas. Con una sonrisa, Lily atrajo a James hacia ella y le besó con todas sus ganas.

- Ahora ya tengo un motivo por el que levantar la copa.

Esa frase de James hizo que la sonrisa de Lily aumentara de repente y que el entrenador Bishop suspirara de alivio; por fin tenía a su jugador de vuelta.

ooooooooooooooooo

Y efectivamente, tal y como James había dicho, el moreno levantó la copa del mundial al termino del partido, entre la euforia de la afición inglesa que abarrotaba el estadio. Sin embargo, la mirada que James le dirigió a Lily, hizo que la pelirroja se sintiera especial entre todo aquel gentío: sabía que el triunfo iba dedicado a ella.

FIN

* * *

Pues ya está. Fict terminado y , no sé vosotros, pero la verdad es que estoy bastante contenta con el resultado.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo y que me dejéis vuestros reviews contándome qué os ha parecido

Un besito.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black

Miembro de las 15 de Mey


End file.
